Nakayama Yuma
) |Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Osaka, Japan |Row 3 title = Genres |Row 3 info = Japanese Pop |Row 4 title = Occupations |Row 4 info = Singer, dancer, actor |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 2006–Present |Row 6 title = Labels |Row 6 info = Johnny's Entertainment |Row 7 title = Associated acts |Row 7 info = Nakayama Yuma w/ B.I.Shadow, Hey! Say! 7 West, NYC|image = File:Nakayama_Yuma_2011.jpg |imagewidth = 240px |caption = Nakayama Yuma, 2016}} Nakayama Yuma (中山優馬) is a Japanese singer, dancer, compser and actor. He is a member of the J-pop groups Nakayama Yuma w/ B.I.Shadow and Hey! Say! 7 West from Johnny's Entertainment along with NYC. He is also a former member of TOP KIDS. Profile *'Name:' Nakayama Yuma (中山優馬) *'Birthdate:' January 13, 1994 ( ) *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 173cm (5'8 ft) *'Weight:' 53kg *'Hobby:' Fishing, baseball and cooking. *'Family:' Older sister Yamada Nana (NMB48), formerly Nakayama Nana (SI☆NA), young sister Yamada Suzu (NMB48) *'Admired Sempai:' Kondo Masahiko, Yasuda Shota *'Favorite Manga:' "Naruto" *'Favorite Movie:' "Umizaru" *'Favorite Color:' White *'Favorite food:' omurice *'Favorite song:' "Murasaki" by Akanishi Jin Biography Nakayama was born January 13, 1994 in Osaka Prefecture, Japan. Nakayama Yuma is a singer and actor from the Japanese male idols agency Johnny's Entertainment. He debuted in July 2009 along with the Tokyo Juniors band B.I.Shadow, forming Nakayama Yuma w/B.I.Shadow. At the same time, he was also part of the temporary unit NYC Boys. Recently Johnny's Entertainment had announced that NYC) become a permanent unit, exclude the Boys (Kento Nakajima, Kikuchi Fuma, Hokuto Matsumura, Yugo Kochi). He is also a member of Hey! Say! 7 West and a former member of TOP Kids. On April 1st, Johnny & Associates created the earthquake relief project “Marching J“, they held their first fundraising event in front of the First Gymnasium at the Yoyogi National Stadium. It started at 10:00 am, and 101,000 people stopped by over the 6 hours-and-30 minutes run-time. On the first day, Kondo Masahiko, Nishikiori Kazukiyo, Uchiumi Koji, TOKIO, KinKi Kids, Arashi, Tackey & Tsubasa, NEWS, Kanjani8, KAT-TUN, Hey! Say! JUMP, Nakayama Yuma, Yonehana Tsuyoshi, Machida Shingo, A.B.C-Z, and B.I.Shadow made their appearance. Singles Participated In Nakayama Yuma w/B.I.Shadow *Akuma na Koi / NYC NYC *NYC *Yuuki 100% *Yoku Asobi Yoku Manabe *Yume Tamago *Wonderful Cupid/Glass no • Mahou • *Haina SOLO SINGLE *Missing Piece *High Five *Get Up! *YOLO Moment *Tokoton Got It! SOLO ALBUM *Chapter 1 Trivia *Nakayama's older sister Nakayama Nana (Yamada Nana) is a former member of NMB48 and Hello! Project's SINA. *Nakayama's younger sister Nakayama Suzu (Yamada Suzu) joined NMB48 since 2016.06.28. Works Drama *2008 Battery as Harada Takumi *2009 Samurai Tenkousei as Mifune Yuta *2009 Koishite Akuma ~Vampire Boy~ as Kuromiya Ruka *2010 Hidarime Tantei EYE as Kaito Masaki *2011 Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi as Mikami Shunsuke *2012 Tsubasa yo! Are ga Koi no Hi da as Sano Satoshi *2012 Piece as Narumi Hikaru/Hiro * 2013 Pin to Kona as Sawayama Ichiya/Hongo Hiroki * 2014 Smoking Gun as Matsui Jotaro * 2017 Hokuto as Hokuto Hashizume * 2017 Juyo Sankounin Tantei as Uozumi Sota Movie * 2016 Kansai Johnny's Jr. no Mesase dream stage as Naruse Mitsuru * 2016 Haunted Campus as Yagami Shinji * 2018 Donten ni Warau as Soramaru Kumou Theme Songs * 2009 Akuma na Koi (Nakayama Yuma w/BI Shadow), for drama 'Koishite Akuma'. * 2010 Yuki 100% ''(NYC), for anime Nintama Rintaro. * 2012 ''Missing Piece, for drama 'Piece'. * 2012 Mizu no Kaeru Basho, ''ending for drama 'Piece' * 2013 ''Ai Made Ga Naifu, ending for drama 'Tengoku no Koi'. * 2015 Tokoton Got It!, for CM 'Tongari Corn' * 2016 Feeling Me Softly, for movie 'Haunted Campus'. Musical *2010 PLAYZONE 2010: Road to Playzone *2011 PLAYZONE 2011: Song & Danc'n *2011 Shinshun Takizawa Kakumei 2011 *2012 Shinshun Takizawa Kakumei 2012 *2012 PLAYZONE 2012: Song & Danc'n Part II *2013 Johnny's World 2013 *2013 PLAYZONE 2013: Song & Dan'n Part III *2013 ANOTHER *2014 PLAYZONE In Nissay *2014 PLAYZONE 1986････2014★Thank you！〜Aoyama Theater★ *2015 PLAYZONE 2015: PLAYZONE 30 YEARS *2015 The Picture of Dorian Gray *2015 DREAM BOYS *2016 Soleil *2016 Cross Heart *2017 Soleil *2017 ABKAI Kabuki *2017 Ninjin CM *2009-2011 Hi-Chew (MORINAGA) *2011-present Tongari Corn (House Foods Corporation) Radio *- Present - Nakayama Yuma Radio Catch *- 26 Look at You-Ma, bayfm; July Special program *2009.08 Nakayama Yuma no Natsu gasshuku (Nakayama Yuma's summer camp), JFN; August Special program *2012.11.23 Gachi・Kin (Interview appearance), ABC Radio *2013.01.03-2016.03.31 Look at You-Ma,bayfm; every Thursdays from 24:30～24:54 Category:Nakayama Yuma w/ B.I.Shadow Category:Nakayama Yuma Category:NYC Category:NYC Members Category:Actors Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:January Births Category:1994 Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A